ADVENTURE ON KONGO BONGO ISLAND
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: King K. Rool is after the Crystal Coconut again... R
1. DONKEY KONG TO THE RESCUE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

ADVENTURE ON KONGO BONGO ISLAND

CHAPTER 1: DONKEY KONG TO THE RESCUE

It was just another typical day, but the only thing different for them is being lost in the jungle.

"This is all your fault!" Saphire fussed, looking up at Daisy.

"My fault? I'm not the one who ran from a giant butterfly!" The flower princess exclaimed, picking the 5 year old princess up.

"That thing was huge!" Saphire shrieked as she threw her hands in the air.

"I don't care! Because of you, we're lost in this stupid jungle!" Daisy exclaimed, setting her little cousin down.

"IT isn't my fault! If you would have carried me instead of letting me walk, we wouldn't be lost would we now?" The little princess shouted back.

Suddenly they heard talking, so the flower princess grabbed up the 5 year old princess and climbed up the tree.

* * *

"What did King K. Rool send us to look for?" The kritter asked.

"He wanted us to bring him the Crystal Coconut." The blue kritter told him.

"Alright." The kritter replied.

"What's the Crystal Coconut?" Saphire asked.

Daisy covered her cousin's mouth.

"Who's there?" The blue kritter asked angrily.

"Nobody here, but us flowers." Daisy answered as she held her hand over Saphire's mouth.

"It's just flowers." The kritter sighed in relief.

"You idiot!" The blue kritter shouted as he looked up the tree.

The other kritter looked up as well.

"Lets get them!" The blue kritter exclaimed.

Daisy hugged Saphire close to her as the kritters climbed up after them.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" The flower princess and the little princess screamed in unison.

Out of nowhere a familar ape scooped them up in his arm.

"Donkey Kong!" Daisy exclaimed as she held onto him and Saphire.

* * *

"Great! Just great! They got away because Donkey Kong saved them!" The blue kritter shouted furiously.

"We have to tell King K. Rool about this." The kritter told him.

"He'll know what to do!" The blue kritter exclaimed.

So both kritters took off for the hide out.

* * *

"Mario, Luigi, we have to find Daisy and Saphire!" Peach cried as she hugged Mario.

"Don't worrry, we'll find them. They couldn't have gotten lost too bad." Luigi told her.

"Luigi, you don't understand, this is the jungle and the jungle has tons of danger." The red clad plumber explained as he continued to hug the pink princess.

"Then we have to find them!" The green clad plumber exclaimed.

"Right, lets go!" Peach demanded, letting go of Mario.

So the Mario Bros. and Peach started hunting for them.

* * *

Down at the secret hide out, King K. Rool was giving his henchmen a irritated look.

"How could you let those stupid human kids escape?" King K. Rool asked angrily.

"It's not our fault!" The blue kritter exclaimed

"Who's fault is it then?" King K. Rool asked angrily.

"Who do you think?" The kritter asked.

"Donkey Kong." He growled.

"Yeah and now they're going to tell him our plan!" The blue kritter exclaimed.

"Get out there and get those kids! I want those brats and the Crystal Coconut!" King K. Rool bellowed furiously.

"Don't worry, we'll get them two kids and th Crystal Coconut!" The kritter exclaimed as he and the other kritter left the hide out.

"If they don't get those two kids, I will make the other Kremling Krew fetch them and the Crystal Coconut." He said aloud.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I've had this story idea in my idea folder for a while now, so I decided to go ahead and write the story. Au revior!


	2. TAKING THE CRYSTAL COCONUT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TAKING THE CRYSTAL COCONUT

"Thank you for getting us out of there." Daisy thanked as she stood next to Saphire.

"You're welcome." He told them.

"How'd you kids get lost?" Diddy Kong asked.

"This crybaby got scared of a giant butterfly." The flower princess explained.

"I ain't a crybaby! And besides, you got us caught!" Saphire fussed, crossing her arms.

"You are sooo annoying!" The flower princess exclaimed.

"You think I'm annoying? Well I'll show you annoying!" The little princess exclaimed some what irritated.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stared at them both.

"Oh, Luigi, you're the greatest boyfriend I've ever had!" Saphire mocked.

"I do not sound like that." Daisy fussed.

"Enough! If you kids don't shut up, I will spank you both!" An old ape shouted furiously.

"Cranky Kong, we have another problem." Donkey Kong told him.

"What is it now?" The old ape asked.

"King K. Rool is after the Crystal Coconut again." Donkey Kong told him.

"Well, make sure they don't get it." Cranky told them as he left the tree house room.

* * *

"Come on, we have to find the others." Daisy whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Saphire asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Just come on!" The flower princess exclaimed, walking over to the rope ladder.

"I can't, I'm too scared." The 5 year old princess whined.

Daisy sighed and bent down for Saphire to climb on her back.

"Get on." The flower princess sighed.

"I got just one question, what are we gonna do if we run into those two kritters again?" The little princess asked as she gripped onto her shoulders.

"Lets worry about that later." Daisy told her as she stood up.

"Alright." Saphire sighed.

The flower princess climbed down the rope ladder with the 5 year old princess on her back.

* * *

"Mario, where are we?" Peach asked, curiously.

"I don't know." The red clad plumber replied as he looked around.

"I hope Daisy and Saphire are alright." Luigi thought to himself.

"Bro. are you alright?" Mario asked in concern.

"No." He sighed, walking next to the red clad plumber.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked in concern.

"What if Dais and Saph are in trouble?" The green clad plumber asked.

"What kind of trouble could they be in?" Mario asked.

Luigi shrugged and they kept walking.

* * *

Mean while, both kritters were standing outside the tree house.

"How are we going to get the Crystal Coconut?" The kritter asked.

"I'll go get it." The blue kritter told him as he grabbed onto the ladder.

The other kritter looked down and saw foot prints.

Inside the treehouse Donkey Kong and the others were sleeping.

The blue kritter crept slowly over to the Crystal Coconut and snatched it from its resting place.

"King K. Rool will be so proud." He thought to himself as he crept back over to the tree house entrance.

As soon as the blue kritter got back down to the ground, he looked over at the other kritter.

"Those two kids went that way!" The kritter exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the foot prints.

"Lets get them them!" The blue kritter exclaimed.

So both kritters scurried down the path with the Crystal Coconut in hand.

* * *

"Do you know where you're going?" Saphire asked as she held Daisy's hand.

"No, but I'm sure we will run into Luigi and the others eventually." The flower princess told her.

"I'm afraid you girls won't be running into anybody to soon." The kritter cut in.

Both princess' turned around to face them.

"Daisy!" Saphire shrieked as she hugged her cousin's leg.

The flower princess put her arm around the 5 year old princess.

"Get away from us!" Daisy exclaimed as she and Saphire backed up.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." The blue kritter told them.

"Woah!" The flower princess exclaimed, tripping over log.

"Daisy!" The little princess cried.

The kritter grabbed Saphire by her yellow-orange shorts and she started to cry.

"Let her go!" The flower princess demanded furiously.

"Daisy!" The 5 year old cried even louder as she reached for her cousin.

Daisy grabbed Saphire by her hands and pulled.

The kritter couldn't take much more of her awful, so he let go and she and the flower princess went tumbling down the dirt hill.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I REALLY have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s) Au revior for now anyways!


	3. HURT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 15)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: HURT

At the bottom of the hill, Saphire sat there bawling her eyes out.

"Stop your crying this instant!" Daisy snapped.

"I'm sorry." The little princess sniffled.

The flower princess tried to stand up, but instead she fell back down.

"What's wrong?" Saphire asked in concern as she wiped her eyes on her shirt.

"It's my ankle. I think I sprain it." Daisy told her as she winced in pain.

"You can't run away now!" The blue kritter laughed as he and the other kritter made their way down to them.

"Daisy, we have to get out of here!" Saphire cried, tugging on Daisy's sports top.

"I can't, my ankle." The flower princess whined, holding her ankle.

The blue kritter lifted Daisy off the ground and the other kritter picked the little princess up.

"Lemme go!" The 5 year old princess screamed in distress.

"Shut up!" The kritter snapped as he walked with the Crystal Coconut and Saphire in hand.

"Daisy, ain't you gonna do something?" Saphire asked teary eyed.

"I can't do anything." She sniffled.

"If you both started crying, well lets just say it won't end well for the both of you." The blue kritter told them as he carried Daisy.

* * *

The Marios and Peach stopped to catch their breath, but what they didn't expect to see was Tiny and Dixie Kong walking around.

"Hey! Have you or Tiny Kong seen Saphire and my fiancé, Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"No we haven't, but we saw foot prints over that way." Dixie told him as she pointed over to the trail.

"Alright! Thanks!" The green clad plumber thanked.

"Lets go then!" Peach exclaimed, pulling Mario and Luigi by their hands.

Tiny and Dixie just shrugged and continued to walk to the tree house.

* * *

When Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong got to the tree house, they could hear Cranky Kong fussing at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

"I wonder what's going on up there?" Tiny Kong asked, curiously.

"I don't know, but lets check it out." Dixie Kong told her.

So both girls climbed up the rope ladder to see what all the commotion was all about.

* * *

Up in the tree house Cranky Kong was still fussing at them for not watching the Crystal Coconut.

"What do you both have to say about yourselves?" The old ape asked angrily.

"I ate some bananas and then I got really tired, so I decided to take a nap." Donkey Kong explained.

"That's my excuse too." Diddy Kong told him.

"No excuses! Now that King K. Rool has the Crystal Coconut, he can take over the island!" Cranky hollered at them.

"Hey! What's goin' on in here?" Dixie Kong asked skeptically.

"King K. Rool has the Crystal Coconut." Donkey Kong told them.

Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong gasped.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go get it back!" Cranky demanded.

"Before you go, we saw the Marios and Peach lookin' for Daisy and that little girl, Saphire." Tiny told them.

"Those two from the Kremling Krew must have kidnapped them both." Donkey Kong sighed.

"Then lets go help get them and the Crystal Coconut back!" Dixie Kong suggested.

With that, DK, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Tiny Kong set off to find the Marios and Peach to tell them the situation.

* * *

Both kritters had just made it back to the secret hideout and King K. Rool was pleased with what he saw.

"We got the brats like you wanted us too." The kritter told him, handing him the Crystal Coconut.

"I want my mommy!" Saphire cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Tie them up and when you're done, hand me the little one." King K. Rool told them, looking down at the 5 year old princess.

"Listen her King K. Drool..." Daisy started.

"It's King K. Rool!" He snapped.

"Yeah, whatever, I got a problem and you better do something fix it." The flower princess told him as the blue kritter was wrapping the rope around her body.

"And what may be the problem?" He asked curiously as he set the Crystal Coconut down on the chair.

"Well, those two idiots of yours caused me to sprain my left ankle and I want it fixed up now." Daisy demanded.

"Sorry, can't, I don't have anything to fix it up." King K. Rool told her.

"This is the worst day ever." The flower princess sighed.

The other kritter finished tying Saphire up and he handed her to King K. Rool.

"You ain't going to hurt us are you?" The little princess asked nervously.

"Not if you stay put." He replied, sitting her next to her cousin.

"Can I be untied? I mean look at my ankle, it's swelled up from where they made me fall." Daisy complained.

"I guess, but if you try anything, you'll be swimming with the trouters." King K. Rool threatened.

The blue kritter untied the flower princess and she untied Saphire, who was scared.

The 5 year old princess sat there and hugged her cousin in fear as she looked at the kritters and King K. Rool.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I REALLY have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s). Au revior for now anyways!


	4. SCARED

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 15)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SCARED

"Mario, look!" Peach exclaimed, pointing at the bottom of the hill.

"Foot prints." The red clad plumber mumbled.

"And look right there." The pink princess told them as she pointed to the ground.

"It looks like Daisy and Saphire have been kidnapped." Mario told them.

Luigi stood there frowning.

"How can you tell?" Peach asked, skeptically.

"The kritters foot prints continue and Daisy and Saphire's don't." The red clad plumber explained.

"Then we have to save them!" The green clad plumber shouted.

"Wait!" DK hollered as he and the others ran up to him.

The Mario Bros. and Peach turned around.

"We know where they're at!" Dixie Kong exclaimed out of breath.

"Where?" The Marios and Peach asked in unison.

"At King K. Rool's secret hide out behind the waterfall." Tiny Kong told them.

"Lets get going then!" The green clad plumber ordered.

With that, the group began walking.

* * *

"I'm scared." Saphire whined, hugging her cousin even tighter.

"I know." Daisy sighed, patting the little princess on the back.

"I want Luigi." The 5 year old whined some more.

"Me too." The flower princess sighed heavily.

As Daisy rubbed Saphire's back, she sat there thinking of a plan.

She looked up at King K. Rool and noticed he was sleeping.

"Saphire, I need you to do something..." The flower princess started.

The little princess looked up.

"I want you to grab the Crystal Coconut and get out of here." She told her little cousin.

"What about you?" Saphire asked teary eyed.

"I'll be fine, just do what I say and everything will be fine." The flower princess assure her.

The 5 year old princess nodded and stood up.

"Now go over there and pick the Crystal Coconut up, then I want you to run as fast as you can out of here and don't drop it either." Daisy instructed.

Saphire nodded and made her way to the Crystal Coconut. The flower princess watched as she picked it up carefully. The little princess slowly made her way to the entrance of the cave, without making any noise. When she got outside she hurried away from there.

* * *

As Saphire was running, she tripped and fell, scraping her knee. The little princess stood up and made sure the Crystal Coconut was okay.

When the little princess heard a noise behind her, she turned around. Saphire stood there motionless as she looked up at the giant pink and yellow butterfly. The 5 year old princess could move, she was too scared of the butterfly.

Saphire started to cry and the butterly flew away.

* * *

Luigi and the others heard crying, so they ran in the direction of the crying.

When they got there, they saw Saphire sitting down with her head on her knees.

"Saphire..." Luigi started.

The 5 year old princess looked up and saw Luigi and the others standing there looking at her.

The green clad plumber picked her up and hugged her.

Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong picked the Crystal Coconut up and headed back to Cranky Kong's cabin.

"Saph, where's Daisy?" Peach asked in concern.

Saphire didn't answer.

"Does King K. Rool still have her?" Donkey Kong asked.

The little princess nodded.

"She hurt her ankle." Saphire sniffled.

"Alright, lets get going!" Luigi exclaimed as he held Saphire on his side.

So the group set off to rescue Daisy from King K. Rool.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I REALLY have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s). Au revior for now anyways!


	5. SWIMMING WIH THE TROUTERS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 15)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: SWIMMING WITH THE TROUTERS

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, so which is it?" King K. Rool asked impatiently.

"I won't tell!" Daisy exclaimed angrily.

"Fine. Since you won't tell me where the little brat went, I guess you'll be swimming with the trouters." He told her.

Both kritters lifted the flower princess up by her arms and began dragging her towards the water.

"Wait!" Daisy shrieked.

"Are you going to tell me where she's at?" King K. Rool asked curiously.

"I don't know where she's at in the jungle, but I told her to take the Crystal Coconut with her." The flower princess told him.

King K. Rool turned around to look at the stone with the hole.

"DROP HER AND GO FETCH ME THAT OTHER BRAT!" He bellowed furiously.

Both kritters dropped Daisy on the cold-moist dirt and rocky ground.

"MAKE SURE YOU GET THE CRYSTAL COCONUT TOO!" King K. Rool bellowed furiously as he watched both kritters leave the cave.

"I hope Saphire found Luigi and the others." The flower princess thought to herself as she sat up on the cold-moist dirt and rocky floor.

King K. Rool looked down at Daisy, who was sitting there teary eyed.

"Since you tried something, you'll be swimming with the trouters." He told her.

The flower princess gulped as King K. Rool picked up a rope.

"No!" Daisy screamed in distress as she tried to fight the huge, fat master of the Kremling Krew.

King K. Rool grabbed both of her hands and held them together as he tied the rope around her wrists

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Peach asked.

"Almost." Donkey Kong told her.

Out of nowhere two kritters jumped out in front of them.

"Hand the brat over!" The blue kritter demanded.

"Don't let them take me!" Saphire cried, burying her face into Luigi's shoulder.

Donkey Kong grabbed both kritters and Luigi, who was holding Saphire took off for the cave.

* * *

Inside the cave Daisy hanging above the water where the trouters were.

"You're insane!" The flower princess shrieked.

King K. Rool ignored her comment as he cut the rope with his nail.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" Daisy screamed in distress.

"Nobody can hear your screams." King K. Rool told her as he grinned.

"I beg to differ." Luigi cut in.

"Where's the Crystal Coconut?" He asked, turning around.

"Not here." Saphire snapped.

King K. Rool finished cutting the rope.

The flower princess fell into the trouter infested water, but instead of being attacked, the trouters swam away.

"DAISY!" Luigi and Saphire screamed in unison.

"You can't save her now!" King K. Rool laughed.

The green clad plumber sat the 5 year old princess down and jumped into the water.

Saphire stood there with her hands covering her mouth and the master of the Kremling Krew just laughed.

* * *

Daisy laid under water on the sandy floor half way conscious.

Luigi swam as fast as he could to the flower princess.

"Hang in there." He thought as he untied her wrists.

As soon as he untied her, he put his arm around her and began to swim upwards.

* * *

"He won't be able to save her." King K. Rool told her.

"Luigi will too save Daisy!" Saphire shouted furiously as she stormed over to him.

The master of the Kremling Krew smirked as he watched her walk up to him.

"This is for trying to feed Daisy to the trouters!" The little princess exclaimed angrily, stomping his foot.

* * *

Luigi crawled out of the water with his arm around Daisy's chest.

"Thanks Luigi." The flower princess thanked.

"Luigi, help me!" Saphire screamed in distress.

The green clad plumber and the flower princess looked over and saw the 5 year old princess backed against the rocky wall.

Luigi got up off the ground and pushed King K. Rool into the trouter infested water.

The trouters didn't bother him either, probably because he smelled like hot sause and tuna.

"Are you alright?" The green clad plumber asked, hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine." Saphire told him.

"Luigi, did you forget about me?" Daisy asked curiously.

The green clad plumber stopped hugging the little princess and hurried back over to the flower princess.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" He asked her.

"I've been ready for the past two hours." Daisy sighed as Luigi picked her up.

"Lets go get Mario and Peach." The green clad plumber told them.

"Alright." Daisy and Saphire replied in unison.

So the three left the cave to get the others.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Mario and the others.

"Daisy, you're alright!" Peach squealed in excitement.

"Not really." Daisy replied.

"Well now that we got you both back, we can get out of here." The red clad plumber told them.

So the Mario Bros. and the princesses headed back to the plane they came on and went home. Luigi got a doctor to look at Daisy's hurt ankle. Everything went back to normal, that is for now anyways.

THE END for now anyways.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I REALLY have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s). Au revior for now anyways!


End file.
